This invention relates generally to infrared sensors and more specifically, to adjustable housing assemblies for supporting and enhancing the use of such sensors.
Infrared sensor devices are widely used in industry and science for sensing and measurement of temperature conditions in various environments. Because such sensor elements are usually small, fragile and generally difficult to handle, they are most often sold as a unit encapsulated in a cylindrical outer case. The case provides physical and mechanical protection for the elements of the sensor. In this form, the sensing face of the infrared sensor is located at one axial end of the cylindrical case, while electrical conductor leads coupled to the internal circuitry of the sensor extend from the case at or near the opposite end.
In accordance with established prior art usage, infrared sensors are mounted in fixed locations relative to a test surface or area having a temperature characteristic which is to be monitored. Mounting is accomplished by means of a bracket having various gripping or clamping means of obvious or well-known design. The bracket or other support is attached to any suitable, appropriately located surface, such as a fixed portion of a related apparatus, or a portion of the building or other structure in which the sensor or related apparatus is housed. The sensing face of the sensor is aimed at a desired portion of the surface that is being monitored. The distance between the sensing face and the monitored test surface is selected so as to control the total amount of surface area that falls within the sensors "field of vision".
Infrared sensors have not been used in portable or hand-held applications previously, because their proper operation requires known and accurate positioning relative to the surface being monitored. The accuracy, reliability and overall usefulness of sensor signals are directly dependent upon precise determination of the distance between the sensor face and the monitored surface. If the distance is greater than intended, erroneous low temperature readings are likely to result, whereas if the distance is less than desired, unjustified high temperature signals may be produced or the sensor may fail to monitor the proper area of the surface that is being monitored.